Four days left
by astrospace
Summary: Jason observa a Nico por la ventana. (No de esa manera). AU.


**jason/nico.** **jason-focus**. k | AU | 865 w.

**disclaimer**: los personajes son propiedad de rick riordan. escrito sin ánimos de lucro.

**advertencias:** au (mundo alternativo).

* * *

**Four days left**

Esto es lo que sabe acerca de Nico di Angelo: casi no duerme en las noches, al parecer lo único que come son granadas, el único color que conoce es negro, utiliza trajes para ir al trabajo y habla fluidamente el italiano.

Hoy, Nico di Angelo está usando unas simples pijamas (si pensaste que eran de color negro, bingo, acertaste) y tiene una taza de café entre sus manos. Jason sabe que él solo bebe café cargado y cuando ve que Nico di Angelo derrama un poco sobre sus pantalones, tiene que contener una risita.

Sus dedos vacilan sobre el gatillo y él sabe que no va a poder hacerlo esta noche.

Jason Grace tiene cuatro días para asesinarlo.

* * *

Cuando le dan el trabajo, la información que se necesita no viene de la manera que esperarías. No viene dentro de un paquete marrón y sucio que se autodestruirá cinco segundos después. Él simplemente recibe un e-mail con un nombre y una dirección, y cuando Jason sale del café _Argo II_ y se va en un taxi a la locación indicada, el taxista que lo recoge desliza con discreción una llave entre sus manos.

La llave abre las puertas de un apartamento en el piso veintiocho de un lujoso edificio. La vista del lugar es estupenda: desde una parte del lugar se puede ver muy de cerca la Estatua de la Libertad. El otro lado da hacia el apartamento del objetivo.

Percy Jackson siempre ha sido un tipo muy discreto, piensa irónicamente mientras mira debajo del sofá y encuentra un francotirador desmantelado.

Dos horas después, otro e-mail llega. Jason espera en el teléfono público de la esquina y, según las instrucciones, el teléfono suena a las cinco.

—Esto es un poco exagerado, ¿no crees? —dice como saludo. Está acostumbrado a disparar con silenciadores a las afueras de estaciones de tren o colar veneno en los licores de sus víctimas.

—Nico di Angelo es especial —Percy Jackson comenta antes de colgar.

**iv.**

Nico di Angelo no lleva nadie a su casa. No hay amigos, hombres de negocios y chicas lindas con faldas demasiado cortas y escotes profundos. Nico pasa el tiempo en su computadora o leyendo revistas en italiano y tomando café.

Hay algo extraño en la forma en que el chico usa su laptop o más bien en la forma en que se inclina hacia la pantalla como si no pudiera creer lo que está mirando.

Jason se pasa la mitad del tiempo preguntándose si está mirando porno y la otra mitad cuestionándose porqué se pregunta eso.

**iii.**

Hoy día llega un nuevo e-mail y simplemente dice: _Alza el teléfono cuando Nico di Angelo lo haga._

A las nueve, Nico di Angelo contesta el teléfono y Jason hace lo mismo.

—Hola —Es vergonzoso cómo Jason casi deja caer el auricular, pero es que Nico di Angelo tiene una voz extrañamente placentera.

—¿Cómo van las cosas?

Jason puede ver desde su lugar cómo la expresión del objetivo decae, pero su voz se mantiene estable: —Progresando.

Hay un silencio.

—No es satisfactorio, Nico. ¿O es necesario que Bianca lo haga de nuevo?

—No —Es casi imperceptible, pero su tono flaquea por un segundo antes de retornar a su estado inicial—. No será necesario. Estoy trabajando en ello.

Hay un suspiro.

—Hazlo mejor.

La línea se corta y Nico di Angelo se queda mirando un rato el teléfono antes de cruzar la habitación.

Se salta la comida y se centra en sus revistas en italiano.

Jason no encuentra nada en su refrigerador (—_Ayudaría bastante si me dejaras la comida por la cual pagaste_ —comenta Jason en el teléfono público. Escucha a Percy reírse secamente antes de decir: —_Ayudaría bastante si acabaras con el objetivo como se supone que deberías._) así que se sirve agua mientras ve a Nico di Angelo leer su revista.

**ii.**

Nico di Angelo se queda en casa todo el día.

Lo ve vestir tanta ropa negra que está dispuesto a matarlo sólo por esa razón.

No lo hace, porque entrada la medianoche, Nico di Angelo cierra la revista que está leyendo. Se estira en el mueble de una forma que la camisa se le alza y Jason logra ver un poco de la pálida piel.

(Decide que a Percy no le importará demasiado si lo mantiene vivo un día más.)

**i.**

—Sería bueno si en tus intereses estuviera matar a Nico di Angelo lo más pronto posible.

—¿Alguna vez te has preocupado de mi bienestar?

—Tú siempre has sido mi favorito, Grace.

La voz de Percy suena extrañamente dulce.

* * *

Hoy es el día en que Jason debe asesinar a Nico di Angelo.

Se supone que debe utilizar el francotirador que encontró bajo el sillón días antes, apuntarlo hacia el objetivo y disparar una bala directo a su cabeza. Sería silencioso, casi imperceptible y difícilmente rastreable.

Esta vez es diferente porque las cosas no van como deberían.

Jason se despierta, en el sillón, con Nico di Angelo de pie en su departamento apuntándole con un arma.

—Hola —dice—. Me llamo Nico.

_Oh_, piensa aturdido. Él es un agente.

—Soy Jason Grace.

El arma hace click mientras Nico di Angelo sonríe tristemente; robando, literalmente, su último aliento.

**fin.**


End file.
